


Fluorescent

by wildfrancium



Series: Rage Party [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mavin, PWP, Smut, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has his eyes on a particular someone at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluorescent

Music reverberated off the walls drowning out the moans and groans and voices. It was impossible to have a conversation inside the Hunter. The EDM wiped the words off lips and tossed them into the wind.

Even the cramped dingy bathroom wasn't an escape from the beat. Three stalls covered in graffiti and stickers hid dirty toilets and fevered couples frantically fucking.

Gavin leaned over the sink running a hand through sweaty hair. He was pleasantly buzzed, but he was looking for more. He glanced at his reflection in the clouded mirror when a hand tugged at his shirt. He glanced back at Ray.

Ray arched an eye brow.

Gavin nodded.

Ray reached into his back pocket pulling out a baggy. Ray's hair was damp and sticking to his forehead. Gavin wondered when he'd lost his shirt. He'd walked in with Ray but they'd soon gotten separated. Ray wiped his face on the back of his hand and tore the baggy open.

The bathroom door opened and Gavin grabbed Ray by the hips. They weren't keen on sharing. Ray glanced up at Gavin as the person pushed past going into the one empty stall. Ray pulled at Gavin's shirt. Gavin shook his head. His shirt was soaked with sweat and sticking to his back and chest, but he preferred to leave it on.

Gavin squeezed Ray's hip. He was getting impatient. Ray stuck out his tongue putting the smiling tab on his tongue and grinning. Gavin opened his mouth and Ray placed the other tab on Gavin's tongue.

Ray rolled his hips against Gavin before untangling himself and going to the door. Gavin wondered what else he'd taken during the night.

Gavin turned back to the sink and turned the water on. He splashed cold water on his face and cracked his neck. He was already feeling better. The higher he could get the better. Tonight was the night he approached him and he hoped E was enough to fuel him forward.

The air in the club was suffocating. It was hot and thick and smelled like sweat and jizz. Bodies were pressed tightly together in the dark moving to the beat in a lazy gyrating fashion. Gavin pushed through to the middle of the room. Hands pawed at him as he passed. Fingers groped him clawing at his ass and crotch and trying to tear his shirt away. Arms tried to pull him close as he pushed forward.

He got to the front.

And there they were.

The group had some special in with the club. They danced where they wanted with who they wanted and no one bothered them. There were five of them there tonight and Gavin had his eyes on the guy in the middle.

Gavin watched the neon hula hoop slide around the guys' waist. He was shorted then Gavin with pale white skin and messy auburn hair. He never wore a shirt. Gavin licked his lips raking his eyes over the guys' sweaty chest to where his jeans sat tight and low on his hips. Gavin was sure the guy didn't wear boxers.

The guy turned, stretching his arms up and resting them behind his head. Gavin watched the hula hoop twirl around the guys' hips with ease.

They made eye contact.

Gavin felt like he was going to stop breathing. Everything inside him felt like he was on fire. He walked forward with a sway until he was just in front on the hula hoop. The guy bore no expression. Gavin took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up revealing the flatness of his stomach. The guy watched his hand. Gavin let his other hand slid over his crotch and squeezed.

The guy smirked. He nodded his head and Gavin pulled his shirt off.

The guy licked his lips.

Gavin pushed his hand in his pants grabbing his cock. He rocked his hips pushing into his hand best he could.

The guy let the hula hoop drop to the floor.

He stepped forward grabbing both of Gavin's wrists and twisting his arms behind his back. He brought his leg between Gavin's and licked up the side of his neck. Gavin groaned tilting his head back and rutting against the guys leg. Gavin was completely prepared to fuck on the dance floor. The guy was biting sharply at the tender skin on Gavin's neck and shoulder. His nails were digging into Gavin's forearms but the drugs in his system clouded his head and he bit back a moan.

The guy suddenly let go and pushed Gavin towards the bathrooms. Gavin nodded forcing his way through the crowd with the guy hot on his heels.

The bathroom was tightly packed with guys snorting coke off the sides of the sink. None of them so much as glanced up.

Gavin was pushed into the first stall. The door barely latched.

In the pale fluorescent light Gavin got a better look at the guy. His skin was flushed and his pupils were blown. Gavin briefly wondered what the guy was on. Most likely E.

The guy shoved Gavin up against the flimsy plastic wall. His hands pulled at Gavin's nipple rings as he mashed his lips against Gavin's. It was sloppy and vicious. The way he nipped at Gavin's lips and pinched his nipples. Gavin's brain tried to focus.

The beat changed changing the guys rhythm. His body moved against Gavin's as if they were still on the dance floor. His hips forced Gavin to move. 

Gavin was bucking against him trying to keep up.

Gavin was left plastered to the wall when the guy hopped up on the brown toilet seat and reached into the bin on the ledge. He hopped down tearing open lube with his teeth. Gavin watched him. He nodded his head and Gavin undid his pants and pulled them down waiting. The guy reached into his own pants and pulled his cock out.

Gavin chewed on his lip.

The guy covered his cock in lube.

He met Gavin's gaze and turned his finger.

Gavin turned pressing his chest to the stall wall. He shut his eyes and focused on breathing.

His ass cheeks were pulled apart and the guy's cock pushed against Gavin's entrance. Gavin gasped pushing back forcing himself onto the cock behind him. Gavin clawed at the wall pushing back as the guy thrust forward almost knocking Gavin off balance.

The guy forced one of Gavin's arms behind his back as he worked up a brutal pace. Gavin's face was pressed uncomfortably in the wall and his arm hurt from the angle it was twisted at. Gavin was sure he was crying out as the guy pushed deeper forcing Gavin to stretch wide around his cock.

Gavin's head was swimming. His own cock was throbbing between his legs.

Gavin could barely breathe.

The guy had his other hand tangled in Gavin's hair yanking until Gavin arched his back and barred his throat. The guy licked over Gavin's throat and adams apple. Gavin swallowed eyes nearly rolling back.

The guy let go of Gavin's arm and held his hip keeping Gavin's lower half still and pressed against the wall while he moved closer and forced Gavin to spread his legs.

Gavin did the best he could. He was sure he was screaming but he couldn't hear himself. He just felt the strain in his throat. The guy pulled his hair again as he pushed up and bent Gavin just right so that his cock hit Gavin's prostate.

Gavin lost it. He clawed at the wall as the cock in his ass forced Gavin to the edge. The guy must have taken a hint and grabbed Gavin's cock. His fingers locked around the base of his cock. Gavin sobbed.

He begged and screamed into the music but the guy wasn't going to let him come.

Instead a hand went to Gavin's hair again and pulled his head back for another heated kiss as the guy came buried deep in Gavin's ass.

Gavin whimpered. The guy was still kissing him and now not letting him breathe. He whined desperately.

The guy pulled back smirking at Gavin. He still had his fingers wrapped around Gavin's hard cock. Gavin watched him. The guy tucked himself back into his pants. He let go of Gavin's cock and manhandled him until they were chest to chest. He fixed Gavin's pants and tucked his aching cock into his too tight pants. Gavin pleaded with his eyes, but the guy just smiled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a permanent marker. Gavin cocked his head. The guy pulled the cap off with his teeth and wrote across Gavin's chest.

He recapped the marker and pulled Gavin into one more sharp kiss. He sucked on Gavin's bottom lip and smacked his sore ass.

Then he unlatched the bathroom door and left.

Gavin immediately shoved his hand into his pants groaning at the contact. His knees shook. He looked down at his chest and groaned. He slammed his head against the wall.

His chest read MICHAEL'S WHORE.

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a one shot, but maybe it'll become something more in the future ...


End file.
